After the 112th
by Bishounenlvr
Summary: A mystery lies entwined in the two new figures. What new adventures will arise?
1. Flowers and Cake

Chapter 1  
  
"YAY!" screamed Botan.  
  
Flowers were thrown into the glistening blue sky on the date of Yusuke and Keiko's wedding. Everyone was seated marveling at the site of seeing Yusuke and Keiko together without any bickering or senseless fighting. Keiko wore a light pink wedding dress and Yusuke had on a black uniform, white tie, and black shoes. Keiko had tried to get him to wear something more formal but did not succeed.  
  
Hiei sat in the back row, trying to seem as unnoticeable as possible under the circumstances. He swore under his breath as he recalled how easily he gave in to coming. Kurama's tongue was too good for his brain, and he eventually said yes after hearing countless amounts of reasons.  
  
"At least there'll be ice cream," thought Hiei as he counted how many minutes it'd be before he could leave.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama sat in the front, beaming as he looked around at the happy people. As the wedding went on, he thought how long it'd be until Kuwabara and Yukina got married. Even though Hiei denied it consistently and with great force, he could see that Yukina was starting to pick up the hints Kuwabara gave her. The thought of love suddenly brought pain to his heart as he remembered how his mother had befallen sickness, and this time not being able to get the mirror of darkness, she had passed away. How he had begged Koenma, but Koenma refused and said her date was scheduled in the books already, and a home in Heaven had already been built. Though Koenma said he'd give him the priviledge of visiting her, deep down he still bore hatred. Kurama quickly pushed these thoughts away, and clapped with the others as her heard the tumultuous noise slowly rise.  
  
"Cake!" Kuwabara was the first up when he saw Keiko start to serve food. He was starving and even though he should have been paying attention to his best friend's wedding, he drifted off halfway through and instead focused his eyes on the table of assorted delicacies. Now that his brain registered that he could actually eat the food he'd been goggling at for the last hour, he jumped up and was first in line.  
  
As Yusuke saw a clumsy Kuwabara start eating, he surveyed all his wedding guests who had also begun getting plates and eating utensils. His mother, Atsuko, had came and so did Koenma, not bothering to dress out of his familiar red cape and blue clothing attire. Botan was there, still throwing flowers. Kuwabara's sister was too, screaming at Kuwabara for hogging all the food. Genkai had come and looked rather small in the crowd but was noticeable by her red clothing. Yukina was politely talking to his mother's friends and Hiei stayed stubbornly in his chair, refusing to get stuck in the crowd of "ningens". Yusuke had tried to get him to say people but since ningens was what the demons back in Makai called them, Hiei insisted on keeping the name. Kurama was also conversating and George had come too. Kuwabara's followers, Yusuke's old principal, and many other people that he had met along the way had come. Some fighters, some demons, some humans, and some bits of each were all laughing and talking together, apart from Hiei.  
  
"Yo! Hiei! Get some food!" Yusuke shouted as many eyes turned toward Hiei's direction. "Hn." Hiei merely grunted and began to rise from his seat. Before he could get all the up though, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei's head turned despite being in a half standing, half sitting position to the two mysterious figure lurking in the shadows, giving off very strong energy.  
  
Cliff hanger! I know people hate those so here's hint. The two mysterious figures play an important role in Kurama and Hiei's lives! Review this story! I know I didn't finish my last one and I'll get to that but this will be my main one for now. 


	2. Sword and Eyes

Chapter 2  
  
Kuwabara walked over to Yusuke and assured him that he, Hiei, and Kurama would deal with the two strangers. After a nod of thanks, Kuwabara rejoined Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Who are you people?" said all three of the spirit detectives.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" chorused both of the strangers, and to everyone's surprise, one voice was female. The two figures then stepped out of the shadows. One was a tall male, though not taller than the female beside him, staring with red eyes flecked with orange, and wearing a dark green cloak, extending to his heels. He carried a sword made of black metal, sheathed with a white and blue swirling cover. He had on a stern expression, and his jaw resembled Hiei's. His hair was black, and fell neatly around his face, his bangs almost touching his eyelids.  
  
The other stranger was a female, with long silver hair and piercing blue eyes, wearing a dress also falling to her heels, draping gracefully on her body. The sleeves hung down, making her seem even taller than she already was. She had on light pink lipstick, and looked very beautiful. She also held a stern expression but it seemed nicer, gentler.  
  
Kuwabara gaped at the two strangers. His eyes fell on the female, but he quickly tore it away as his conscience gnawed at him.  
"I love Yukina, I love Yukina..." he kept repeating in his mind, and concentrated on looking at the floor. Kurama however was staring at the woman's hair. It looked just like his, except shorter. He wondered if he was related, but this thought quickly evaporated as he saw that she showed no sign of being a fox-demon. Hiei on the other hand was staring at the male's sword, which he thought he recognized somewhere, and the man's jaw, which looked strikingly like his.  
  
At that moment, Yusuke was still eating cake, and went to get a spoon when he saw the two figures. He quickly set his plate down and rushed over.  
"I thought your parents were dead!" Yusuke yelled to Kurama and Hiei.  
"What are you talking about?" inquired Hiei, as he couldn't see how these two figures had anything to do with him. Kurama also put on a confused look, and asked Yusuke to explain.  
"You two," he said as he pointed to Kurama and Hiei in turn, "are too dense to see it and Kuwabara is just trying to keep his eyes off her." As he said this he pointed to the female, now patiently braiding her hair. "This is your mother." Yusuke said to Kurama as he led him to the silver haired woman, who had now stopped braiding her hair. "And this is your father." Yusuke said, dragging Hiei over to the black haired man.  
"Yusuke, how are you sure of this?" asked Kurama.  
"Well, when I first started out as I spirit detective, I had to catch you two, and Botan gave me as much information as possible. Hiei was thrown down from the mountain in the sky, and Kurama was kidnapped and raised to be a stealer. One day when I went with Botan to the Spirit World, I asked if I could research some more, and she said fine as long as I didn't mess everything up. I found out that Hiei's father had left shortly after Hiei was born, persuaded by his mother who didn't want to be in more trouble than she was already in. It said his name was Hotohori, and that he always carried around a sword made of black metal that he had made himself with his powers. I also found in those file cabinets that Kurama's mom had lost Kurama to the thieves when he was very young, and she had long silver hair and blue eyes. She was the only one of her kind bearing blue eyes, and the blue-eyed gene hadn't passed on to Kurama. Her name is Kaede."  
  
Both Hiei and Kurama stood rooted to the spot, staring unbelievingly at the two figures before them.  
  
"Why didn't you find me earlier? Why did you let me wander in Makai, almost getting myself killed if you could have just gotten me after I was thrown off the mountain?"  
  
End of the chapter! Hope you liked it! Thank you Saffiru for helping me with the names! It took a while but finally we settled on Hotohori! You can read Saffiru's fanfiction at I was going to do their brothers/sisters but that was too cliché so I made it their parents! If Kurama's parents actually died, sorry people! I didn't' know! Just play along, and if they didn't die, yay! Read and review! 


	3. Hotohori and Kaede

Last time...  
  
"Why didn't you find me earlier? Why did you let me wander in Makai, almost getting myself killed if you could have just gotten me after I was thrown off the mountain?" Hiei asked accusingly, and then in a softer tone said, "I thought you were dead."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei. I just couldn't face the fact that I had gotten your mother pregnant, and I knew that each time I saw you I'd be reminded of her The expression on her face when she found out you were to be shunned was unbearable. She must have filled up a whole room full of tear stones before she got me to leave. I wanted to take responsibility for my actions but said it'd make her sadder, and might cause the tribe to take away Yukina, your sister, to further punish her. So, I left after saying farewell to your mother, and told her I'd go back one day. But when I found a demon that had the power to see that mountain, she had already died. So I went in search of you, knowing that her last wish would have been to have both her children safe and happy, even if they only got one parent. She was stubborn, she was, but always thought of others before herself. So I packed up my things and started asking around. Then, after walking around Makai for what seemed the billionth time, I heard of a Dark Tournament held in the ningen (A/N human) world. I went to investigate and to my complete and utter surprise Hiei was under the list of fighters, along with Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Masked Fighter. I immediately began using my powers to make a hole, but I didn't succeed and the next time a tear in the dimension was scheduled would be in another 300 years. Though I could live that long, I had no idea if you could. So I went searching for stronger demons, or anyone who also wanted to get into the Ningenkai. That's when I met Kaede. She was trying to find Kurama, one of the five fighters. We joined forces and were able to make an aperture. When we got out of the tunnel to different worlds, we appeared in a cold, snowy place, much like the place where lived. We ate well, as there were plenty of black and white fuzzy birds that walked very slowly.  
  
"Penguins. You were in the Antarctic, the southernmost part of the human world." Kuwabara stated, swelling with pride at being able to use his knowledge.  
  
"Yes, those birds were quite delicious." Kaede said as she licked her lips, revealing sharp fangs. "I'll take over the story from here Hotohori," she said in a cold, but sweet voice. "I lived with Hotohori for many moons, trekking through rocky land and swimming through polluted waters. Though the ningens on this planet had barely any ki at all, they did build prodigious structures, capable of doing things even I can't compete with. Hotohori and I both marveled at these machines, and over time our understanding of technology as well as the understanding of each other grew. We developed quite a relationship over the past few years before we found you two."  
  
"What do you mean, "quite a relationship"?" asked Hiei in a suspicious tone.  
  
"Show him Hotohori. It's time he found out." Kaede murmured.  
Everyone turned their heads towards Hotohori, and to their surprise he began to take off his green cloak, then his blue tank top underneath until all that remained was bare skin. Yusuke noted that he must be a strong demon, considering that he had a human appearance, and not a monster- like one. Though not as strong as any of his friends, Yusuke could tell where Hiei inherited most of his power. Yusuke snapped back into reality as he looked at what everyone else was staring at. In the middle of Hotohori's chest was a small, but noticeable bite mark.  
  
"Who did that?" Kuwabara asked but got his question answered as Yusuke shot him a "Who do you think, idiot?" look.  
  
"Kaede's got one too, though she's not going to show it to you." Hotohori said, as though this explained everything.  
  
"They've bonded," said Kurama in a slightly dazed tone.  
  
"Bonded? Like married?" asked Kuwabara with a baffled expression.  
  
"No, bonding is stronger than marriage. It cannot be broken, even by death. The bite marks give an entrance to each other's souls, and they intertwine. Half of Hotohori's soul is in Kaede, and half of Kaede's soul is in Hotohori. They feel each others pain, and can sometimes read each others thoughts."  
  
"So Kurama and Hiei are related? Wait, if Hotohori is Hiei's dad, and Hotohori is Yukina's dad, does that mean.... YUKINA IS HIEI'S SISTER?!"  
  
"Yes, in a sense Kurama and Hiei are now related and Yukina is Hiei's sister. I'm surprised you don't already know that, since she's standing right over there." Hotohori pointed a finger to the green haired figure with red eyes, completely unaware of their conversation.  
  
"But what about Hiei's mom?" Yusuke asked Hotohori.  
  
"Yes, she still lives inside me, but she wanted me to be happy, and that thought has carried over to the afterlife, enabling both her and Kaede's soul to live peacefully within my body. Your mother was a wonderful woman Hiei, and she still loves you."  
  
At this, Hiei stared blankly into the distance, seemingly collecting his thoughts and memories. Everyone gave him a moment of silence, before Kurama broke it with another question.  
  
"What about my father? Does he want you to be happy?" Kurama asked Kaede.  
  
Done! Thanks for all the reviews! One person wanted me to make a Hiei/Botan or Kurama/Botan relationship. Review and tell me if you want this or not! Just simply type a yes or no. THANKS! ^_^ 


	4. Love and Tears

Last time...  
  
"What about my father? Does he want you to be happy?" Kurama asked Kaede.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Oh your father. Kurama, your father was an evil being that ensnared women with his devilish charms. I myself fell for such a trap, and ended up loving him, despite the rumors that I heard. But once your father and I bonded, he left me to care for you alone, and only then did I know the true meaning of heart ache. Of course, your father was a very strong demon or else he would have been torn apart by bonding with so many people. You see, strong demons have souls that are larger, therefore they can bond with more demons. However, bonding with your father not only broke my heart, but left me with a load that I forever must carry. Your father's soul is still inside of me Kurama, and that's what gives my voice a cold touch. The coldness that ripped at my heart, until I found Hotohori. He's helped ease the pain, though it is not all gone. I believe even in your demon form, you inherited some of your fathers wickedness." Kaede finished speaking, and began to catch her breath.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama was in deep thought, eyes glazed over and head bent.  
  
"My father was a wicked man? He left my mother and gave each woman he bonded with an eternal burden?" Kurama thought, trying to let this all sink in. "I have inherited my fathers sense of evil?" Suddenly a thought popped into Kurama's head. "Why have I never searched for my mother? Why... Why..?"  
  
"Mother, why did I never think of searching for you while you relentlessly searched for me?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"That is a trademark of your father. Your father could forget people easily, and kill without a second thought. You must have forgotten me after a few hundred years, and now you remember because you have come to the Ningenkai, and experienced the love that you never felt before from this human mother."  
  
At this a tear slid slowly down Kurama's cheek, as the reality of Shirori's (A/N did I spell that right?) death hit him yet again. He quickly looked down, and when Hiei turned his head all he saw was Kurama's shadowed face. But Kaede didn't miss it. She saw the twinkle of light on Kurama's face, and knew what he was trying to conceal. She soflty smiled, glad to see that Kurama did inherit some of her genes, and could feel love and compassion. Everyone was silent, thinking about their conversation. Kuwabara was still running the thoughts through his head, and became truly frightened at Yukina being Hiei's sister.  
  
"They're so different." Kuwabara thought. "Yukina is nice, sweet, and caring but Hiei is mean, silent, and wrapped up in his own thoughts."  
  
"HOW COULD THEY BE SIBLINGS?" shouted Kuwabara. He quickly covered his mouth as he realized that he'd spoken his thoughts.  
  
"Well, you pathetic excuse for a human, Yukina and I are siblings because we had the same mother. Idiot." Replied Hiei as he gave Kuwabara a scowl.  
  
Yusuke and Hotohori chuckled, and soon even Kurama joined in with the laughter.  
  
"Hotohori, it seems your son has indeed gotten some of your temper." Said Kaede.  
  
"Yes apparently so. But I think mine is all gone now, due to the fact of living with you. Happiness is contagious, I think." Replied Hotohori.  
  
"YUSUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Keiko from the food table.  
  
Yusuke abruptly stood up, and looked around.  
  
"Uh, I'll be right there Keiko!" Yusuke quickly sauntered off after a brief farewell.  
  
"Very like newlyweds." Said Kurama. All eyes turned to Keiko and Yusuke as they began a good-natured argument.  
  
"Yusuke, where have you been? You're supposed to be greeting the guests and stuffing your face!"  
  
"Keiko I..." At this he looked over at Hotohori and Kaede, hoping for a sign of help.  
  
Done! Ok the Kurama/Botan or Hiei/Botan relationship is officially gone because no one likes that idea. Sorry for whoever suggested that! You can review and tell me someone else for Botan to pair with but Hiei or Kurama won't work. I didn't update for like a month! Sorry!!! 


	5. Keiko and Yukina

Chapter 5  
  
Hotohori and Kaede then stride over to Keiko to try and help Yusuke out.  
  
"Muahaha, we were here to sabotage your wedding!" said Hotohori. "But then we decided not to. Thanks for the food, bye!" Afterwards, Hotohori scoops Kaede up into his arms and runs light speed away towards the horizon.  
  
"Keiko I was," Yusuke scratches the back of his head in deep thought. "I was making those people go away!" Yusuke takes his thumb and points it at his chest, looking very hero-like.  
  
"Okay...then. Next time tell me before you run off saving mankind again. I worry you know." Said Keiko while tears unexpectedly begin to brim in her eyes. She then abruptly hugs Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, promise me you won't die on one of these escapades, promise me."  
  
Yusuke looks very surprised, but softens his face and holds Keiko tightly.  
  
"I know how hard it is to have me go away, and I promise, no bad guy, in Reikai, Makai, or the Ningenkai will tear you away from me. Now lets eat cake. Cheer up, okay?"  
  
Yusuke lifts up Keiko's chin and stares into her eyes for a long time, showing more love than he could ever express in a single kiss.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hiei, why do you suppose Hotohori and mother would just leave?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Hn. How am I suppose to know, you're the strategic thinker."  
  
"Maybe they don't like being around people." Said Kuwabara while scanning the area for Yukina. At the thought of Yukina Kuwabara suddenly realized, again, that Yukina was related to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, how come you and Yukina are so different?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Hiei said with a scowl that hid his own wonder of how he could be related to such a nice and pure girl.  
  
"Hiei has kindness in him too. He just never shows it." Explained Kurama while recalling all the times Hiei rescued Yukina, or took revenge on enemies who tried to hurt his friends. "Shut up Kurama. You know nothing about me." That seemed to end the conversation that would have gone much further. Since neither one of them would answer any more questions, Kuwabara decided to leave and find some food.  
  
"See you guys later."  
  
"I'll be watching you Kuwabara. If you hurt a single hair on my sister's head you will die." Hiei mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Kuwabara's head sunk under his shoulders, and he gulped nervously. However, he still went to talk to Yukina, though he made sure not to do anything offensive.  
  
"Hi Yukina."  
  
"Oh, hello Kuwabara. Nice wedding, isn't it?" Yukina said in a sweet voice full of happiness.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to have one of my own some day."  
  
Both people blushed at this, and Kuwabara started twisting his foot in the grass.  
  
"Do you think he'll have a chance with Yukina?" inquired Kurama to a slightly annoyed Hiei.  
  
"Let's hope not because one wrong step and that friend of Yusuke's will die."  
  
Kurama chuckled softly under his breath because he knew that Hiei actually thought Kuwabara was a dependable person, and was fighting with himself on whether it'd be good to actually have him marry Yukina. Kurama thought a little himself, and wondered if he would ever find someone to marry.  
  
"It would have been mother's wish." Thought Kurama while embracing old memories. Now he found his real mom though, but where did she go?  
  
"Hiei, can you sense Hotohori or Kaede anywhere?"  
  
"Let's check." Said Hiei and began taking off the bandanna covering the Jagan. It flashed purple, then slowly pulsed. They're not far from here. In fact, they have taken refuge in your house, Kurama. Seems they did some investigating.  
  
"Hiei, where have you been living these past few weeks in the Ningenkai?  
  
Please review and give me suggestions on where Hiei lives. I need more reviews! They motivate me. Reikai-Spirit World Makai-Demon World Ningenkai- Human World Thanks! 


	6. House and Dinner

Chapter 6  
  
"I live in Genkai's forest. I will be leaving soon. I've got duty for Mokuro." Said Hiei.  
  
"What do you eat?" inquired Kurama. "If you want you can live with me. Your father's there." Suggested Kurama.  
  
"I eat those creatures and demons in the forest. I am a very private person. If I live in your house I must have multiple locks and not be disturbed for any reason."  
  
"That's fine. You can come with me after the wedding." Kurama said.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Yukina, do you want to," Kuwabara's face reddened at this.  
  
"Want to what, Kuwabara?" Yukina asked with a face of pure curiosity.  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO EAT DINNER WITH ME?" Kuwabara practically screamed in his impatience to ask Yukina.  
  
"Should I stop by your house later?" asked Yukina.  
  
"THAT'D BE GREAT!" Kuwabara punched the air in victory and then became aware of all the people staring at him.  
  
"That oaf's voice hurts my ears." Grumbled Hiei to hide his discontent about having Yukina eat with Kuwabara. He quickly strode over and tapped Kuwabara on the shoulder.  
  
"AHH! Oh, Hiei. You scared me!" Kuwabara then saw Yukina and rephrased this. "I mean, you didn't scare me at all! What is it?"  
  
"Stop putting on the tough-guy act and come with me." With that, Hiei seemingly vanished back to Kurama.  
  
"Wow he's fast." Thought Kuwabara. He gulped. "I'll die fast if I upset him." With a fake smile Kuwabara walked towards Kurama and Hiei after a farewell to Yukina.  
  
"What is it?" Kuwabara said in a falsely impatient tone.  
  
"You will have my sister back to Genkai's temple at sundown, got it? And order out. I don't want her poisoned by your lack of cooking skills."  
  
"Why you... I mean fine. Whatever." Then Kuwabara went back to eat more food.  
  
"Idiot." Mumbled Hiei.  
  
It was already four in the afternoon, and the guests were starting to disperse.  
  
"Good luck!" said Kurama as he bid farewell and walked with Hiei back to his house.  
  
Hiei gave a nod and a brief "Hn" before leaving.  
  
"Bye Urameshi. Don't get too rough with Keiko." Kuwabara nudged Yusuke with his elbow and gave him a sly grin. Yusuke blushed furiously and kicked Kuwabara.  
  
"Get out of here!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Bye Yukina!" Keiko called after and was returned with a wave from Yukina.  
  
The couple then waited for everyone to leave and started heading to Yusuke's house. They decided to move in there because it was bigger and had more privacy since Atsuko was out all the time. It would be their temporary residence until Yusuke got a job.  
  
Okay! Done! I updated soon this time. Thank you Sakura-Angel-04 for giving me a review! I haven't gotten one in a long time ( 


End file.
